A Small Traditional Affair
by RaftersGirl94
Summary: The Events that lead upto Melissa & Bens magical wedding
1. Chapter 1

**Melissa & Bens wedding**

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**

Melissa awoke from her sleep, to find that Ben wasn't next to her in bed. She than recalled that he was next door at the Rafters house, and remembered that today was her wedding day to non other than Benjamin Rafter. They had been through a lot together over the last year and a half, but there un-dying love was the thing that kept them together.

Melissa goes down stairs to get some breakfast, but with butterflies in her stomach she realizes that she really isn't all that hungry. She's also busy reminiscing about her run away bride moment that she had with her ex fiancée Shannon, and wondered weather Ben would do that to her. She then realizes that Ben would never do such a thing like that because he loved her so very much and she trusted him. Her mother Linda is there to calm her down and to re-insure that Ben will turn up today.

Moments later she's hears a knock on the door.

"Melissa its Rachel were here to make the bride to be more beautiful" Rachel Rafter, Bens older sister stated.

Melissa answers the door. Julie, Rachel and Sammy who are Ben's mother, sister & sister-in-law are there to help the bride to become more beautiful along with Melissa's mother Linda enter into Melissa's bedroom.

"Let's get that dress on" Julie said as she handed Melissa her wedding dress

"Thanks so much Julie, however I have decided to wear my mothers wedding dress instead" Melissa replies

"I hope you don't mind" Melissa adds

"Of course not, and it's about time you started to call me mum" Julie Replied

Melissa smiles with joy, as all four of the women surrounding her assist in helping her with getting her wedding dress on. She knew that today was going to be a day that was going to be changing her life forever, for today she was going to become a Rafter. She loved the Rafter family so much, secretly even more than her own; however she was also glad that her mother and father had made an attempt to come to see her wedding take place.

"Thank you so much for all your support leading up to today" Melissa says

"It's ok" they all reply

"Time to head to the bathroom for make up" Rachel states eagerly

The girls are busy applying make-up to Melissa when suddenly there's a knock at the door. Sammy goes down and answers the door to find her husband Nathan and Ben's best man Carbo at the door.

"Have you seen Ben?" Nathan asks

"No why?" Sammy replies

"We woke up this morning and discovered that both Ben and his suit were missing?" Carbo adds

"Oh My God" Sammy replies

"How am I meant to tell the other girls that the groom is missing, when Melissa's around?" Sammy adds

"Im not quiets sure, Jake, Pat and Dave are out searching for him and thought he may have come here" Nathan states.

"Well keep you posted" Carbo adds as they boys leave

Sammy runs up stairs and pulls Rachel and Julie out of the room and tells them in what has happened, then pulls Linda out of the room and makes her aware if what is happening. At this point Melissa is really suspicious and knows that something is up, but she didn't quiet know what it was yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright I know something is up" Melissa states

"Why would there be anything up?" Rachel replies

"Come on guys just tell me" she added

"Alright, there might be the possibility that Ben has travelled interstate due to nerves meaning he has disappeared" Julie answered

"Ben wouldn't do that to me" she re-insures herself

"He probably went out for some fresh air or a drive to calm down a bit" Melissa suggested

"Yeah probably" they all agreed

**Meanwhile Nathan gets an incoming call**

"Hey Nathan its Ben, could you please come and get me I need to talk" Ben said

"Ok, where are you?" Nathan replied

"The beach just passed grandmas grave" Ben answered

"Ok, I will be there in five minutes" Nathan said

"Oh and one more thing, don't tell Mel or the others that you have had contact with me, and don't bring anyone else with you. Not even Carbo" Ben stated

"Ok bro see you soon" Nathan answered

Nathan quickly calls by both the Rafters house and the Karandonis house to re-insure that he has found Ben, and Nathan explains how he is the only one who is meant to go and talk things out with Ben, and that the wedding would most likely still be taking place. Nathan suggests that they should stay in contact, and the others agree with this. The others finish getting ready for the wedding, while Nathan gets in his car to find Ben.

Nathan arrives at the destination that Ben described to him. He Spots Ben and heads towards his direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Ben and Nathan's conversation**

**AN:** I had to watch "A Small Traditional Affair to catch the conversation between Nathan and Ben. However I decided to change it in the end. I didn't mind it gave me an excuse for watching an episode of Packed To The Rafters. Also Melissa hinted to her mother, when her mother asked her to wear her veil that Melissa mother should save it for the first grand-daughter. Applying that Melissa and Ben might be trying for children in season three or four. Fingers crossed sorry im such a massive MelBen fan. **Please Read & Review**

Ben and Nathan sit down on a cement bump, the ones you usually see on the road. Nathan begins to talk to Ben.

"Ben you don't want wreck your relationship with Melissa and lose her do you?" Nathan asked

"No I don't, its just I don't know whether to marry her or not because Pat thinks so little of me" Ben replied

"I'm sure he loves you in his own little way" Nathan exclaimed

"Just tell Melissa that im catching a plane out and that I will ring and explain to her when I have arrived in my desired destination" Ben added

"Ok I will Ben but all im saying is that I think you should give this a bit more than 30 second thought, after all you love Melissa with all your heart don't you?"

"Yes I do its just Im gutless and I don't know what to do" Ben answered

"Well mate I can give you two options we can either go now and you can marry your soul mate or you could be gutless and make an escape from this situation, all I can really say is that its up to you Ben" Nathan stated

After a couple of moments of deep thought Ben made a decision

"Yeah, you're right could you please drive me to the park, as we have a wedding to get to" Ben exclaimed

"Thanks for helping me out tosser" Ben adds jokingly

"No problem loser" Nathan replies

Meanwhile everyone is waiting at the park at the gazebo which is covered in pink streamers and had an array of flowers scattered around the rooftop of the gazebo. There stood Melissa in her 50's inspired style of dress with her close friends, family and soon to be family around her. She check her watch and realises that Ben is half an hour late.

"He's probably not coming" Pat said

"Its Ben were talking about he loves me, and I know he will show" Melissa replied

Suddenly Rachel shouts out "Look its Ben and Nathan"

They had shown up at last Melissa thought to herself

"See Dad told you he would be here" Melissa stated

Ben and Nathan were bolting across the park it to make their way to the gazebo in which Ben and Melissa would wed.


End file.
